prw_powerrangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Eye Guy
Rita asked Finster for a monster and Finster recommended Eye Guy. Finster reminded Rita on how well Eye Guy had done on Regna 2. Eye Guy was capable of detaching his main eye. Once an intelligent young child approached, Eye Guy could shoot out a blue beam which carried the child to the Internal Vortex. The Internal Vortex is located in Eye Guy's main eye. Eye Guy was then able to steal the child's intelligence. Rita was pleased with Finster's suggestion. Eye Guy floated into the Finster's work room on several eyeballs. The numerous eyeballs then assembled themselves and formed Eye Guy. Eye Guy was happy to see Rita. Rita was very impressed, as was Finster and Squatt. Goldar didn't pay him any attention. Eye Guy was sent down to Angel Grove's park, along with Baboo. Eye Guy and Baboo stayed hidden within some bushes that was close to the lake. Willy, a young friend of Billy's, was sitting by the lake. Willy had gotten upset at the Junior Science Fair after being disqualified for something that wasn't his fault. Baboo warned Eye Guy not to mess up. Eye Guy detached his main eye. The main eye approached Willy. Willy demanded to know what Eye Guy wanted with him. Eye Guy told Willy he was taking him where his intelligence would be appreciated. Eye Guy shot out his blue beam. Willy was captured and placed in a spinning contraption inside the Internal Vortex. Eye Guy and Baboo were still in the park when the Power Rangers arrived. Baboo left as soon as he saw the Power Rangers. The Power Rangers surrounded Eye Guy with their Power Weapons. Eye Guy fired several lasers at them from within his body. The Rangers then formed the Power Blaster and fired at Eye Guy. Eye Guy fell into several pieces, but then reassembled himself. Before they could strike, Eye Guy shot out several lasers at the Rangers, knocking them down a hill. Eye Guy's main eye was in a forest area of the park. Zordon would contact Blue Ranger and let him know. Eye Guy quickly located the fallen Rangers and fired at them again. Blue Ranger took off as the rest of the Rangers kept Eye Guy busy. Blue Ranger soon located Eye Guy's main eye. The main eye shot out eyeballs which caused explosions and knocked Blue Ranger to the ground. Blue Ranger got up and his Power Lance against the main eye. When the Power Lance struck the main eye, Eye Guy experience several explosions within his body. Rita had been watching and she was furious. Rita threw down her wand and Eye Guy was now giant size. Eye Guy's main eye returned to his body. The Rangers summon their zords and form the Megazord. Eye Guy battled the Rangers. Eye Guy's main eye was open. The Rangers destroyed Eye Guy's with the Megazord's Power Sword. Willy was freed once Eye Guy was destroyed. The Rangers had been battling a giant Mutitis with Dragonzord and Megazord. During the battle, Mutitis spray toxic foam on Megazord and Dragonzord. The Rangers were ejected and land on an island demorph. They quickly discovered they didn't have their communicators or power coins. Jason suggested they explore the island and they did. They ran into Quagmire but he vanished as soon as he heard the name Rita. Suddenly an image of Goldar's face appears in the sky. He asks them if they lost their precious power coins? You'll soon lose more than that! Eye Guy, Pudgy Pig, Pineoctopus, Snizzard, and Shellshock appear. Kimberly points the monsters out. Zack is not happy. Oh great! No coin, a tone deaf little person, and an island full of monsters. Trini points out they are monsters they have already destroyed. Eye Guy, Pudgy Pig, Pineoctopus, Snizzard, and Shellshock race towards the teens. Jason shouts that they are attacking. The teens get into fight positions. Eye Guy, Pudgy Pig, Pineoctopus, Snizzard, and Shellshock are almost at them when they suddenly vanish. Billy comments that was weird - they disappeared. Tommy asks what kind of place is this? Goldar replies a place where nothing is what it seems except the danger. Welcome to the Island of Illusion.